


Namadith Ûr

by Lunan95



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Abandoned Dwarfling, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adorable Bombur, Bifur Is a Sweetheart, Blue Mountains | Ered Luin, Bofur's Hat - Freeform, Brother-Sister Relationships, Child Abandonment, F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Loneliness, M/M, Meanwhile in Ered Luin..., Post-Quest of Erebor, Pre-Quest of Erebor, Protective Bofur, Trilogy, Ur Family Feels, Young Dwarves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5418449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunan95/pseuds/Lunan95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fell Winter is cold and unforgivable. Orcs, wargs and wolfs lurks and devastates. But there's a light in the deepest of darkness and it's the warmth of family that gives that one light. Ered Luin can give safety against enemies, but there's no protection to hunger and especially for young, hungry dwarflings.</p><p>It were a cold Midwinter when Bifur found an abandoned dwarfling when he went into the woods outside Ered Luin to hunt for food and he took her in and raised her along with his younger cousins Bofur and Bombur.</p><p>Bofur, Bombur and Bifur left someone behind in the Blue Mountains when they went on the Quest for Erebor. Mifur, sister of Bofur and Bombur, awaits their return in their small home. While she waits, Mifur reminisces the memories created in Ered Luin and the promise from a goldenhaired dwarf of Durin's Line, her One.</p><p>Although...she isn't alone as Gimli, son of Gloin continues to pestering her solitude.</p><p>First part of the trilogy is now in progress.</p><p>(Beta-writer for Bagginshield is wanted!)<br/>(Edit: I removed the retelling of the Snow Queen and the tags. I figured out it's better that way.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

** Prologue **

It was quiet. Usually it were sometimes noisy in the lonely home. The wonderful music from flute and clarinette, laughter and songs. The absense were thick and a lone dwarrowdam sat there, patching old clothes. Her older brother tended to tear up holes, much more than Bombur and Cousin Bifur. Mifur stared absently at the fire, which sparkled merrily, as if they never left and as if something never happened. She missed her family dearly, every day without them felt empty. It was only her alone at their little home and she had never felt so sad before. She missed to see her kind Bifur sitting by the fire, carving blocks of wood that would become a new toy. She missed Bombur and his humming while he cooked a stew, no matter what they could get and he made it taste so well.

But...Mifur missed particularly Bofur. She had always enjoyed his precense, hearing him laugh and tell the most crudest jokes and unbelievable stories, from the taverns he usually went to on lesser stormy evenings. Bofur who always played his flute to block the noises of thunder or snowstorms. Bofur, who could sing that one funny song about the man in the moon who drank too much ale and the cat who played the fiddle all night long.

Oh, her dearest brother with his hat. Bofur, who had such unconditional love for his small family.

Wherever he was along with Bombur and Cousin Bifur...she could only hope they would return home. With all their limbs intact and safe.

* * *

 

_Winter was cold, harsh and unforgivable._

_Bifur couldn't be any more grateful of the small benefits he and his family had been granted. Their home in Ered Luin were well-sheltered, both against enemies and the cold. But the food stocks were running low for the dwarves of Blue Mountains. After the battle of Azanulbizar, Bifur had lived with his uncle's family in Ered Luin. He found it frustrating to never be able to speak Westron with the axe inbedded in his head._

_As food began to grow as problem, he took it as his life mission to make sure he family won't starve and went hunting outside the mountains. Both his elderly uncle and aunt had done too much for him already and he never missed company with his cousins Bofur and Bombur._

_The woods were dark and the snow were deep, Bifur had to make sure he didn't stepped into some hole. He searched for hours and didn't even knew how long he's been outside in the cold enviroment or how far from the mountains he had ventured._

_It wasn't until he arrived to a truly horrofic sight in a glade. What had once been a camp had been ruined, the snow was stained by the blood of travellers whose corpses spread around the area lifelessly. It didn't took Bifur long to notice these were dwarves, the poor souls probably had traveling to Ere Luin and must gotten lost. Only to be ambushed by supposed wolfs or more likely, wargs._

_ He were just about to the leave the scene when he saw something moving slightly under the cloth of an teared tent. Bifur, prepared for the worst outside, picked up a stick and lifted the cloth carefully, his other hand grasped his weapon of choice, a spear, tightly. _

_ What he found instead were certainly no wolf or warg. A small and, obviously, cold dwarfling. Bifur put away his spear and wrapped the little one in his cloak. It was a cruel fate to the little dwarfling. Monstrous beasts must invaded and attacked the camp, mercilessly slaughtering the parents and kin. Here were a lone survivor, paralyzed by the terror and freezing to death. _

_ As he was never able to find anything else than a few herbs, the scattered proviants and a dwarrow child in his arms when Bifur decided to return home to the Blue Mountains. He thought it was perhaps sad of the event, but he decided after a long moment of guilt to not let the food go to waste. There were hard times and they would starve soon. So using the remaining proviant would do them more good than harm. _

_His welcome back had been...interesting. first, Bofur had cherfully called his name and then, it had been quiet when his kin saw the little one with him. His uncle had been shocked at first and afterwards, all of them took turns in caring for the orphaned dwarfling._

_**"Nephew, how did you come by this child?"** _

_Bifur sat down and began to tell what happened. **"Deep ino the woods, I came across a glade and found this child. The kin is dead, slayed by possibly wargs. It was a cruel fate to someone so young, so I brought the little one here."**_

_Suddenly both turned their heads towards the small group of Bifur's aunt and his cousins, who cared for the young dwarfling. Bofur, being his usual boisterous self, were cuddling the little one happily."I love her already. We'll adopt her!" He chuckled and placed his hat on the dead of the dwarfling, which was naturally far too big._

_Bifur hadn't noticed that he had rescued a young dwarrowdam, as it had been so dark outside and he felt at peace, it was such a big luck for them all. Women were rare and few, they were precious to the Children of Mahal. The young girl sat in Bofur's lap, wrapped in a warm blanket with rosy cheeks and a bowl of soup in her hands. Her precense had really brought a warm light into their small family, who had so little and were yet, a quite merry folk._

_As time went on and before the winter were over, Bifur witnessed how he gained another cousin. Bolur and Zir, his uncle and aunt, adopted the little dwarfling as their youngest daughter and named her Mifur. Her older brothers, Bombur and Bofur were nevertheless excited and especially the latter. He was overjoyed of getting a sibling and a sister on top of that._

_Yes, they did live quite happily and made it through the worst of winters yet to pass. Mifur were a joy, she forgot soon who her original kin were as the attack had shaken her so violently as she forgot the faces and names of her birth parents. But she never seemed to mind nor hanged into the past, as long her brothers, her parents and her cousin were there always._

_But soon it came a time where good times didn't lasted forever. Both Bolur and Zir were miners and in less than one day, the siblings of Ur became orphaned due to the mine the parents worked collapsed. A tragic and unfortunate accident._

_It was then, Bifur decided to always do the best for his cousins and make sure they lived safe and together. A family have only each other to rely on in the darkest of hour and as time went on, they soon learned that in every dark moment there's a light to guide them._

_It didn't mattered much to them any longer how they lived quite poor or had to work their hardest in minest or they had to be dressed in rags and old, patched up clothes. Bofur, the always so optimistic of them, showed them things in life to be happy about._

_A good pint of ale, cheerful songs and soon, they didn't felt so bad anymore._


	2. Winter Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We'll see how a normal day in Ered Luin goes for Mifur and she recalls how her younger self met Filí, Kilí, Ori and Gimli for the first time on a cold wintersday. 
> 
> Later, Mifur remembers another winter memory when she's reminded by someone she loves dearly and decides to wait for his return after the Quest.

**Chapter I**

_There were once in the winter she had met them. By accident, of course and they did almost knock her senseless after they collided. Mifur had been taking a stroll in outside at the woods and without any warning, something had come fast, iamgine her surprise when she lied on the thick snow and saw dwarves in her own age. Both were boys and although they did look a little different from each other, but wore smiles on their faces._

_One of the boys rose up and looked at her. "Need a hand?" He asked and offered one hand. Mifur stared at him and he must be the most radiant beings she had ever met. He wore a golden hair on his head, decorated with a pair of braids on each side in front of the ears. His eyes were bright blue, full of mirth._

_Nevertheless, she accepted his hand and grabbed it as she stood up on her legs. The other boy, appearently his brother, hadn't noticed their exchange of words and were busy checking if their wooden sled weren't harmed. Ah yes, it were a sled they rode on previously._

_The golden haired grinned. "Fili, at your service!" He presented himself and made a bow. The name sounded so familiar in a strange way and suddenly, Mifur was reminded that she must show her manners too._

_"Mifur, daughter of Bolur. At your service." She made a small bow, her eyes still didn't teared apart from the opposite pair of sea blue color. Fili turned around and yelled at the other boy to present himself. She were right in her thoughts it were his young brother and he just casually responded that his name was Kili, son of Dís._

_Fili rolled his eyes and returned his attention to her. "Brothers, y'know. I'm gonna tell my uncle about his manners."_

_"That must be scary for him then. " Mifur finally found her voice and what happened to her usually outgoing attitude, she had no idea. It appeared she temporarily forgot her mind somewhere and while she found herself now, why did she still had that unknown emotion? She decided to forget about it and walked along Fili while his brother insisted to carry it, back to the snowy hill they had taken off, with his own hands and strength._

_The group of three turned around when they heard someone calling on the boys' names. They saw two other dwarves, also males. The one who ran ahead wore brown hair, freckles and a very worried expression. His hands, hidden of knitted gloves, had a tight grasp of one old book. The other one, whose red hair were flowing in the air and ran more slowly, stumbled onto the snow and let out muttered curses._

_"Hey, Ori." Fili greeted casually and shared a grin with Kili. "Took you two a while to catch up."_

_Ori stopped in front of them. "You just took off all of sudden and we looked everywhere. This forest is huge and you could've gotten lost-" He stopped and glanced at Mifur. "Oh. Well...who is-?"_

_Fili grinned. "This is Mifur, daughter of Bolur."_

_"We knocked 'er." Kili added sheepishly. "Accidently, of course."_

_The last dwarf had arrived along with snow stuck on his clothes and not to mention the surly expression. "Sure ye were." He snorted and crossed his arms, glaring at the dark-haired Kili. He were quite shorter than rest of the lads, naturally Mifur supposed he were younger._

_However, he turned towards her. "An' ye are?"_

_Suddenly Mifur felt Fili's hand on her shoulder. Perhaps to assure her everything's well. "This is Mifur, daughter of Bolur. The miner, y'know." Then the blonde turned to her with a smile and it seemed like he and his brother didn't do anything else than to smile. "That's Gimli, son of Gloin. He's just grumpy because he thinks he can beat us, but we're invincible. Right, Kee?"_

_From then, the group of dwarflings walked back towards Ered Luin. Five young dwarrows met as strangers and when they returned home, they were friends. Fili walked along with Mifur and told about that one time he and Kili managed to sneak a whole apple pie that were cooling down by some window to a house, back in a village of Men in nearby and the very same day the two boys had walked into to find their uncle._

_Ori were a gentle and kind soul, nodded while Fili rambled on and Kili's occansional laughter. Gimli tended to grumble and mutter while he dragged the sled, he had a habit to do things to appearently prove himself._

* * *

 

**Present**

Ered Luin were bustling of life, as it usually did by the late morning hours. It were far more colorful and hospitable when it wasn't cold seasons, summer had just begun and it were just a few days before the Summer Solstice. It were always a great celebration for the people that resided here.

Mifur stopped her stroll briefly when a group of young dwarflings ran past her. It were such a relief to see the joy haven't vanished at all and children always brought a smile. She were on her way to the markets and while she had tried to occupy her with anything back at her home, Mifur felt restless.

After a while, her basket were filled of the spices of cinnamon, eggs, loafs of freshly baked bread and her other hand carried a metal tin of milk. Today would be a good day for some home-baked goods, one apple pie within cinnamon spices would taste great. Therefore, she made her way straight for a stall that sold fruits among the goods and apples is exactly what she needed.

"Ah, young Mifur! G' mornin'!" Master Honir, the seller were an old friend of her mother and Bombur usually talked with him early on the morning, exchanging different recipes. He were a kind soul although, he tended to rise his prices of goods to those customers from the Iron Hills and Mifur understood why, dwarves of the Iron Hills tended to e more stuck-up towards those residents of the Blue Mountains.

Mifur smiled. "Good morning, Master Honir. Everythin' well?"

Honir barked a laughter. "As usual, young Mifur! These lovelies jus' arrived!" He told her and gestured towards a quite large crate, filled of apples red as rubies. "From our traders in the Shire. Nifty goods thet got, those halflings."

"Oh, I'm sure these will be more than good for my pies." She grinned and set down her tin can of milk on the ground, her basket got filled of apples and she were in luck, the price weren't too high either which meant to pesky costumers yet. Mifur felt satisfied with her bargain of the morning while she handed Master Honir the coins.

Honir counted the coins and nodded. "Fiftee' silver coins, tha's right!" He placed them in his bag. "Lucky ye were, I spy some dwarrows of Iron Hills." His left hand gestured towards the right and when Mifur glanced, she saw a group of five dwarrowdams and they were all dressed in finery. Different colors in silk and embrodies of gold and silver threads. They walked proudly and with chins raised alike peacocks, it didn't helped that all their beads and gems in their hair sparkled in the sunlight.

One particular dwarrowdam walked in the middle of the group, appearently a leader and she laughed haughtily at something. 

Mifur cringed. "Vistors from the Iron Hills, you say?" She asked and narrowed her eyes while she examined his other goods. In his younger days, Master Honir  held a great gift in crafting and he made the most wonderful beads and jewelry in bases of silver, gold and mithril. But then an incident happened and he lost his right hand which was now replaced by a hand of iron. Nevertheless, he had always been kind towards her family despite they had so little.

"See tha' one in the middle? That's Frigga, daughter to one Lord Borin of the Iron Hills. Stuck-up and nasty, she is. Came last mornin' and she complained right away."

Mifur gave a small, assuring smile. "I'll watch my back, Master Horin. Thanks for your time and I take my leave now." She made a little bow and left, trying to keep her mind on the cinnamon spiced apple pie she would make.

He waved with his left hand, still whole. Don't forget to save one piece for me, young Mifur!" Honir yelled, startling a couple of costumer who attended the stand beside him.

"Aye!" She called back and let out a little chuckle, Mifur knew there were no other way than to pass the group of wealthy dwarrowdams. They were engrossed in their own conversation, appearently about fashion as Frigga held up one grandious dress in lavender at another stall.

One of her friends admired the chosen clothing. "With that one, you'll be the prettiest dwarrowdam among us!"

Frigga smirked. "I know. Such a pity the womens here doesn't hold the terms of fashion. Father has told me to choose anything I want from these stalls!" 

Mifur tried to block her hearings about the discreet insult and walked on. But she couldn't help to feel envious of the beautiful dresses of silk with embrodies of golden threads, it was something she wished and long for. But the little money her family possessed were in need for food on the table and necessary clothing that kept them warm in harsh times.

Her mind wandered towards the last evening she spent with her cousin and brothers. She didn't understood why they had to leave, all for reclaiming a mountain and kill a live fire drake. It was folly, they would all get burned and she feared for her family, the only kin she held in her life. But then, Bofur told her that they felt the pull of some song and he promised that when they returned with pockets filled of gold, they would never go hungry again and she never had to dress in rags again.

It were a promise always, but yet...a promise if they returned alive. But unbeknownst to them, there were another promise she had gotten from another. Once she arrived home and settled down her brought goods, she pulled something from the pocket of her dress.

Right in the middle of her palm rested a bead. It was decorated with slivers of emerald in a base of silver, the runes spoke of an undying, passionate love and Mifur knew she wouldn't wear it until her One returned. She sat down on a chair and held it carefully, thinking about that one sunset she had recieved this and Filí had promised to return.

Yes, it was him she loved and she would wait his return. Instantly, Mifur were lost in thought and another memory were remembered.

* * *

  _A year passed and once again, it was winter. It had returned with full force and along the snow, the ice and the cold air._

_This particular Mersday morning had been quite a blessing for some young dwarves. Master Vanir had slipped on the ice and broke his leg, so the lessons in crafting were cancelled, much to the joys of Filí and Mifur. However, Kilí were very disgruntled over they got a free morning while he, along with Gimli and the other younger lads, still must attend the lessons in fighting, which Master Dwalin taught._

_Mifur weren't sad over that, since Gimli had a habit to try sparr her whenever both the elder and younger students had lessons on the Hevensday afternoons. She had no idea why since they wielded different weapons of choice and Mifur were more skilled in arts of sword fighting while Gimli favored his axe. No, it were more Filí she used to sparr and train with. Kilí had chosen his weapon a bow, which many of the other students had picked on him for and poor Ori didn't had an actual weapon. All he were taught were the basics and then, he went on reading his books._

_But back to Filí and Mifur, who made their way through Ered Luin towards the gates, that guarded their home from rest of the big, dangerous world as one of Ori's older brother, Master Dori used to refer it. The snow they walked on were thick and deep, Filí dragged the wooden sled behind them, the very same one they had once collided on Mifur and when she asked about it, the blonde dwarf told her that their late father, Vilí, had made it months before his unfortunate death at one mine collapse._

_They had barelly gotten to the gates when they stopped and saw Ori, who ran behind them with his book clutched in his hands._

_"I thought you wouldn't come, Ori." Mifur told the third of them when he caught up with him and it was true because when they asked, Ori had declined as he wanted to stay inside with his books._

_Ori shook his head. "I couldn't stay at home with Dori and Nori's bickering again. He's at it again and almost got caught, but Nori is slippery as eels."_

_Filí laughed. "What did Mister Nori do this time then?" He enjoyed to hear about the middle son of the Ri brother, how Nori always escaped from Dwalin, who chased him and lost him as quickly._

_Ori sighed. "He nicked one of Master Dwalin's knives in front of him, don't ask me how, but he did that. Then Nori was chased by him over the ice and...well, Master Dwalin slipped on it and broke his nose, but my brother vanished again like thin air. Now, Dori is angry at him and wants him to apologize."_

_"Let me guess. Nori doesn't want to?"_

_The younger dwarf let out a frustrated groan. "No, he doesn't. He says it was well-deserved."_

_Mifur pondered over the events. "Maybe that's why Mister Dwalin was late to the weaponry lessons?"_

_"Probably." remarked Filí. "I don't envy Kee now."_

_No one responded and continued out into the woods, which was appearently a favorite place for the young generation to spend their time at, regardless of the seasons. They had a great time in the snow. Filí and Mifur rode on the sled down the hills while Ori sat quiet on a stone, either he wrote down something or made drawings of the little sparrows and sometimes drawings of them having fun._

_By the time Kilí finall arrived with a grumpy Gimli, it was almost lunchtime and Flií had gotten the glorious idea to use the sled to spin around on the ice-covered lake with Mifur, who sat on the sled and had the greatest time of her life yet._

_"Why didn't you had lessons?" Kilí asked, clearly not pleased with hearing back home that the elder students had the morning off while he must sweat and practice with weapons._

_Filí stopped the sled and shrugged. "Got cancelled, Kee. No craftings, since Master Vanir busted the leg."_

_Kilí snorted. "Master Vanir gets a broken leg and Master Dwalin got a busted nose that match well to his half-bitten ear." He remarked and sat down on the frozen shore with Gimli, who still carried his favorite axe everywhere. "Dwalin was on bad mood as soon Forak asked about his nose, so there were no archery and just sparring with swords and axes."_

_"Ye still sore I beat ye?" Gimli barked a laughter, earning a dark glare from the archer. Soon, the remaining dwarrows joined the laughter, as it was no secret Kilí didn't liked using axes and even less to become defeated by Gimli, son of Glóin._

_Kilí scoffed. "You're still no match for my bow."_

_"Elf." Gimli taunted and then, the were fighting again. The two younger dwarves rolled on the snow, engaged into a brawl with fists, kicks and bitings. And not to forget a verbal argument with much curses involved._

_Ori and Mifur turned to the oldest to see how he took it, but Filí just shrugged casually. "Let them be, it's soon time for some lunch. Amad said we're welcome to eat at our place, if you want to and Uncle Thorin's not home anyways."_

_Lady Dís, mother of Filí and Kilí, were very welcome when it came to her sons' friends and usually her brother weren't home at lunchtime, hence she didn't had much conversation with anyone on the whole days and Thorin were usually her personal victim to terrorize. But five dwarflings were more than welcome at lunch, as Filí often told them._

_Ori looked unsure. "I don't know, I must ask Dori first. He's always worried when I stay outside longer than usual."_

_"I'd happy to come. My brothers and Cousin Bifur is at the mines all day, so it's none at home now." Mifur declared cheerfully and she felt more encouraged to come at their home, at least when their uncle weren't there._

_It wasn't that she didn't liked their uncle, it was just the odd, piercing glances he had sent her everytime they met and it made her uncomfortable. She didn't felt as she should be responsible for anything, as she haven't done anything and it wasn't as if she were stealing Filí and Kilí._

_"We still must make those two stop fighting." Ori pointed out and they still saw Kilí and Gimli fighting in full force. They did stop when Filí yelled the magical word of "LUNCH!" and they rose on their feet with faces marked with bruises and scratches. Gimli had probably gotten a good punch on his nose, because it wasnt broken and only had nosebleed._

_Filí smirked. "Now you match Mister Dwalin!"_

_But Gimli's fierce glare told otherwise what he thought, but he didn't spoke his mind as the five dwarrows made their way to Ered Luin for a hearty and meat-filled lunch._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is the first chapter because the previous one was just a prologue. We get first a memory from the past, where Mifur met her friends for the first time and then, we see how a usual day in Ered Luin went while our heroes were on their Quest for Erebor. The last section tells us of another winter day with more of these young dwarves.
> 
> Master Honir, Friggar, Lord Borin, Master Vanir and Forak is original characters. Why? Because Ered Luin got much more dwarves than the ones we already know of. 
> 
> And yes, Thorin isn't much impressive in the eyes of a young Mifur and it could be that he's suspicious regarding Filí's likng to her. We may never know? XD
> 
> But I want to thank that one kudos I got and I hope you all stick around for more. Another thing is that about the pairings here. I'm open to any pairings you want to see here, weather it's Nwalin or on a much later point, Bagginshield. But I'm going to need a beta or co-writer, because I'm going to need much help with that.
> 
> See you in the next chapter! Cheerio! 8D


	3. Misplacement in Ered Luin's Markets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We follow Mifur in her usual morning without her family and she have a hearty breakfast, although lonely. 
> 
> She brought back to a memory when she were still a dwarfling and how Bofur accidently misplaced her in the markets of Ered Luin, just in time for Durin's Day celebrations. Fearing for the wrath of his cousin, the miner goes through a lot in his own quest to find a little dwarfling who possibly run away along with two mischiveous sons of Durin.

She hated silence, Mifur decided that when she woke up another morning and tried to make out of any sound. It were a thick layer of silence and it were so uncomfortable, nothing she were used to at all. Mornings didn't usually were like this, they were supposed be loud of laughter and merry statements. Her home wasn't especially big or had the best furniture, but it were comfortable and that was home.

The young dwarrowdam did as she usually did every morning. She had a good wash and proceeded to groom her darkbrown hair, along with her whiskers. One of the few benefits were she didn't had to fight Bofur to get first to the bathroom and no hairpulling were needed. 

Not to mention Mifur didn't needed to hide his prized hat anymore.

Once she were fully dressed in grey-brown tunic on top of a moss green dress and the strings of her frayed boots were tied, Mifur made herself some breakfast that consisted of a bowl of warm porridge, chunks of fried meat with some additional potatoes on a plate, sandwiches with cheese and ham and a cup of strong coffee. 

Appearently that one survived from that one time Bofur had his worst hangover and broke the handle. Not his best moment and well-served as Bifur used to remind Bofur's pointless, drunken brawl. It had been a night gone wrong in the men village that were nearest to Ered Luin and it had been Mister Nori, who brought Bofur home and he sang quite the dreadful orderal.

Nevertheless, that cup had been her favorite and she didn't threw it away just because it missed a handle. As Mifur finished her breakfast and found herself with nothing else to do, she went outside and were obviously bored. It were still morning, so she took a stroll on the streets of Ered Luin. The fresh air did her well, as it always did.

The markets were bustling of traders and merchants selling their goods, dwarven ladies with their gossips and children playing innocently with each other. The markets were one of her favorite places to go on her spare time.

Mifur smiled for herself when she were quickly reminded a rather amusing event that actually took place here in the markets decades ago when she were still a young dwarfling.

* * *

 

**Ered Luin's Markets. T.A 2886**

_The markets were bustling more than usual, especially when Ered Luin were decorated by banners, flags and laterns with Durins Day close. Each and every one of the dwarves were excited for the preparations and celebrations, yet there were one who weren't so happy._

_In the middle of all commotion, a nervous and slightly paranoid dwarf stared at each corner while he pulled his hat tighter on his head and wrung his hands before himself. Bofur were usually calm and carefree, but no celebrations could comfort him as the hatted miner knew that his cousin would shave him when Bifur got to know he managed to lose his little sister._

_"Ah! What do I do?!" He muttered and tried to check if she were at one of the cheese stalls. No, she weren't. "Mifur! Come wherever ye are!" He called out. There were no answer and Bofur pulled on his braids, he didn't dared to imagine Bifur's reaction to this._

_Bombur, his brother would've been understanding as they both knew their little sister were free in her soul and loved to wander off, especially  with her friends. But now, they had been walking alone and the miner wanted to find his namadith quick as possible._

_He took a deep breath and decided to ask someone. "Excuse me." He went to an elder merchant, who carried on a basket full of potatoes. "I lost my sibling and could ye help?"_

_The elderly merchant set down his basket for a smile with a kind smile. "Of course, laddie. How does he looks like?"_

_"It's a she." corrected Bofur quickly out of habit. "She looks like me a lot, but wore a hood."_

_The merchant didn't looked so kind anymore. "A sister, ye say? And ye lost her?!"_

_Bofur knew he probably looked ridiculous and replied with a sheepish "Aye..." The merchant frowned terribly._

_"Laddie, dwarrowdams are more precious than mithril itself and ye say ye lost her? Not a good example, I say!" He snapped and went on his way with his basket carried. Bofur stared dumbstrucken and shut his open jaw._

_He took his hat and run a hand through his head. "Mahal grant me strength..." He mumbled and exhaled a shacky breath. Bofur proceed to look everywhere, checking each stall in case a small dwarfling were there. Although, he were a bit clumsy on his feet and didn't exactly watched where he were going. Therefore, Bofur had the big misfortune to collide with another merchant who carried on a crate of mince pies, causing one of the furious outrages a fellow dwarf could wield._

_"I'm so sorry!" Bofur tried to apologize and avoided to get knocked by a fist, loud curses threaten to burst his hearings and his already ragged clothes were pulled roughly. Bofur wished he were someone other than himself in this situation with other dwarves who either laughed at his misfortune, complained over the waste of mince pies or took wagers of the outcome._

_He could've sang in gratitude when guards came and handled the situation, seperating him from the raging merchant and Bofur quickly didn't felt sorry for the other, as he had recieved some good punches, parts of his tunic were ripped and his hands grasped tightly around his hat._

_"Yer alright, laddie?"_

_The miner glanced to see Dwalin, a familliar face since he taught combat and weaponry to the young ones, although Mifur tended to follow him along with her friends, Fili and Kili._

_"Ah, somehow. Thanks." Bofur gave a weary smile with still a missing sister on his mind._

_Dwalin, ever suspicious, narrowed his eyes. "Somethin' up?"_

_Bofur sighed and placed his hat on the head. "Call me horrible, but I lost my sister..." He spoke up slowly, awaiting the explosion about the awful role model he were as older brother._

_It never came and Dwalin said instead. "Saw Dis' lads with the lil' one. I reckon she escaped again?"_

_"Aye..." Bofur replied stunned and felt like an idiot for not thinking of that oppoturnity earlier. It was so clear as water! Of course Mifur would go with Fili and Kili the second she saw them and she had probably assumed she didn't needed permission since she took his words too literally._

_The miner felt as if he could sprout wings of sheer joy. "Thanks!" He cried out merrily. "How can I thank ye?!"_

_"...Wouldn't say no to an ale or two."_

_"Alright, deal!" Bofur nodded and were instantly on his way to look for his runaway sister and two mischiveous lads of Durin's line. "See ye at the pub later." He called out and rushed down the strees, not caring if anyone stood in his way. the miner didn't watched behind himself and his mind were only set on confirm the safety of his little sister._ _Bofur knew she could impossibly stayed with the lads in the markets, so one option were she must be at their home._

_For outsiders, the Blue Mountains didn't looked alike the other Dwarven realms that were carved and built inside the deeps of mountains. Each home were carved inside the mountain, yes. But doors and windows were easily sighted on the surfaces and on each door were a family rune, a simple symbol of which family resided there. But no one of the dwarves that lived in Ered Luin feared, as the gates were well secured by guards and watchers._

_Bofur looked around until he came across door with the symbol of Durin. After a long moment where the miner hesistated, Bofur gathered his courage and knocked thrice while he waited anxiously. What if Dwalin were wrong? Anyone could've be mistaken and what if Mifur weren't there? Perhaps she went into the woods outside the mountains along with the lads. What if they got lost or worse, were they perhaps in danger?!_

_He were startled when the door openened, there stood Dís in a fine dress of dark blue cloth with silver embrodies. Bofur were reminded of his manners and took off his hat quickly, but the words got stuck on his tongue somehow. The mother of Fili and Kili looked at him with amusement while she waited for the tongue-tied miner to speak up._

_"Ah, I'm Bofur and I heard my sister were with your sons. Well...Dwalin told me that, I don't know if he were right or just mistaken or if they went to the woods again, because Mifur didn't told me right away and now I'm looking for her madly, not to mention Bifur will maim me if this comes out-"_

_Dís held up a hand to put an end of Bofur's ramblings and gave a smirk._

_"Yes, your sister is here, Master Bofur. My boys arrived with her hours ago and she seemed very convinced you would find her here." The dwarrowdam gestured to him to follow her and Bofur entered once he realized he were able to breathe._

_He flustered. "Aye, she took it literally when I said everywhere were safe and she could go anywhere..." He glanced nervously around the home, that were decorated far more finer than at his own home. He weren't sure if he wanted to meet the uncle of Fili and Kili, they had been many times at their home and the lads admired their uncle greatly._

_Dís laughed. "Well, she is simply a joy here. My boys obsolutely adore here, I'm quite curious how it will go once they all come of age."  She remarked and walked into a room, where the well-known sound of children laughter were heard, among Mifur's merry cackling. It must been one of the best sounds Bofur ever heard in his life, he decided and none could understand the relief he felt._

_There she was, sitting on a carpet on the floor along with Fili and Kili, the three dwarflings laughed at something and Kili were practically rolling on the floor by mirth. A couple of dices, carved by wood, lied on the carpet between them, accompanied by several cookies. Fili grumbled something none of them heard and Bofur waited until his little sister came to her senses since she leaned on the shoulders of the older son of Dís._

_It didn't took long enough before she saw him. "Nadad! Ye found me!"_

_"Aye, I found ye." Bofur felt still too weary to calm down, even when she jumped into his arms and chattered about how fun she had with Fili and Kili. Of course, they knew it was time for her to leave and they were very sad, but the promise of playing more tomorrow revived their grins again._

_And so the miner and his youngest sibling went on their way, not yet returning as Bofur were quickly reminded by they were in the markets in the first place and that were certainly not for accidently misplacing and losing Mifur in the dwarven crowd._

_Their cousin had asked him to bring a small sack of potatoes, bread loaves and one of Master Sorak's chickens. Bofur, who kept a very close eye on his namadith, proceeded and managed to gather all of their supplies for whatever Bifur had planned for supper tonight. Naturally, Bofur tended to try keep some extra coins to save._

_He really should known better than to try bargain with Master Sorak. Although, Mifur had a merry time watching the two elder dwarves bickering about the prices._

_"Yer jokin'!" Bofur exclaimed. "I's say fiftee' coins for that chick!"_

_Master Sorak shook his head. "Nah! Don' pull mah leg, laddie. Twenty silver coins!"_

_Bofur, the fool he ever was, didn't wanted to give up so easily. Not to mention that his little sister were expecting him to win this. "The chicken isn' even bigger than my arm. Sixtee' coins?"_

_"Nah."_

_The miner frowned. "Seventee' coins?" He asked and hoped Sorak would give in._

_"Naw."_

_Bofur grew desperate. "Seventee'  silver and one nifty copper coin?!"_

_Luck wasn't on his side, especially not here. "Yer bum’s oot the windae, lad! Twenty silver coins and no more." Sorak crossed his arms, meaning it was his last word and Bofor gave up, defeated._

_He never expected Mifur though, as she tugged on his arm._

_"Nadad? Ye can have my coins! Cousin gave me some b'fore we left."  The dwarfling's fingers were grasped around a small leather pouch. Bofur were stunned as he didn't knew Bifur had been on the sneakier side earlier this afternoon and Sorak stared for a moment, before barking out in chuckles while the miner silently promised to get something very nice for his sister later._

_He handed over the additional coins and brought the chicken for twenty silver coins. Bofur felt displeased that he never managed to bargain with Master Sorak, that knucklehead were a cheap goat after all. But there were a surprise when Sorak kneeled at Mifur's level and gave a cheese bun._

_"Makes one greedy after a wee dwarfling offers 'is own coins. Ye deserves this treat, lil' lad."_

_Bofur cringed. "Isse a lass." A very common mistake everyone did when they said his Mifur were a lad. Not very surprising, since dwarves were mostly a male-populated race and women were rare. But this was getting old._

_"A lass? Then yer blessed by Mahal to 'ave one." Sorak grinned to the young Mifur, who happily bowed her thanks and nibbled on the treat she just gotten. She would later say it were good to trade away her coins for it, even if she had wanted to buy something other._

_Bofur, satisfied that they could now return home to his brother and Bifur, bidded his goodbyes and took Mifur's unoccupied hand. Both of them left the markets, the youngest Ur waved farewell with an bun in her hand._

_"Haste yer back! An' Bofur! Give up yer bargaining, ye never succeed!"_

_Bofur threw away all his manners. "Shut yer geggie!" He yelled back and only recieved laughter._

_He also should known never try to keep one innocent face when they walked past their front door, a glaring Bifur stared at them. Bofur barely closed the door and jumped by the sight. He looked at Bombur, who shifted awkwardly and somhow tried to make himself smaller although it would one impossible feat._

_"Ah, irak'nadad. Bifur!" Bofur chuckled, but he felt cold chills down his spine and it seemed like his heart dropped. "We're ho-"_

_Bifur interrupted. **"Where have you been?! It's been FIVE hours and I went outside, looking for Mifur and your sorry aft. Guess who I met instead?"**_

_"Uh...someone?" Bofur dared to speak up, even if he knew it could be his own deth sentence because Bifur in a worried yet angry mood were the worst._

_Bifur stared unimpressed. **"Master Dwalin, who were kind enough to tell you LOST your sister and he had to rescue your Mahal-forsaken arse from Vidar maiming you."** He continued and Bofur knew he were done for it. If Bifur stumbled on Dwalin, then the latter wouldn't hestitate telling his cousin who left the home to look after them._

_Not to mention the fact it had been five hours since then._

_"Oops?"_

_Behind their raging cousin, Bombur tried to not get involved and quickly didn't pitied Bofur since his brother sometimes had a death wish..._

_" **That's not the answer I need, Bofur!"** snapped Bifur_

_Bofur shifted nervously. "She were with Fili and Kili. Y'know, Dís lads." The miner tried to tell smething that perhaps would soften up Bifur, as their cousin always wanted the best for their youngest kin. He had never been so wrong in his life...when it came to that statement._

_The toymaker narrowed his eyes. **"Is that supposed to reassure me, y'think?"**_

_"Uh...nay?" Bofur answered and wished he could sink through the ground, never show his face again._

_They never expected Mifur decided to speak up in that moment. "Irak'nadad! Don' be angry at nadad. Fili and Kili said they found a new game and I wanted to join. I promise t' never run away again!"  The little dwarfling piped up, nodding her head and stared at their cousin with honest, green eyes._

_Despite the truth Mifur were adopted and her memories of a past were lost, there were none in the Blue Mountains that ever suspected she weren't their kin by blood. Her dark brown hair and green eyes were pretty much alike Bofur, so they never bothered to tell anyone and it were something that never bothered themselves after all._

_Bifur didn't mentioned the incident again after the matter were settled and Bofur vowed silently to himself to never lose his namadith in Ered Luin again. Bombur, who had stayed silent through the whole commotion, hoped it wouldn't be a repeat of these events. But in the end, Mifur sat comfortably in Bifur's lap and told more about Fili, Kili and what happened when she were in their home._

* * *

 

She never noticed she had fallen into a slumber while remembering certain memories. Mifur woke up, startled when the door slammed up by the strong winds of storms and she fell off the chair into the hard floor with a yelp. 

Mifur crawled onto her feet, seeing how dark it were in the house. Something didn't felt quite right, her stomach were unsettled by the surprise she woke of. The fire had gone out completely in the hearth. Her heart pounded violently against her chest and the hands shook when she tried to lit a candle to see in the dark, in which the only source of light came from the wide open front door.

It felt cold, unnaturally cold. Almost as if some sort of dark magic were in the air.

Mahal help her.

Mifur shook her head, she were of a Broadbeam kin and she refused to fear anything. Bofur would never let her hear the end of it if a little gust of wind frightened her. But the dwarrowdam could've sworn she had seen flakes of snow, despite it were so close to summer. 

"Rubbish!" She snorted and shut the door, only to return straight to the kitchen and made herself a fast dinner. It were still some stew left from the evening before, Mifur only needed to heat it up again and ate it in silence while she thought of her cousin and her brothers, whose company she missed dreadfully.

On second thought, she would gladly take Bofur's constant teasings instead for a deafing silence that only drove her mad.

By quickly finished her dinner, Mifur decided to retiring for the day as she went to the bedrooms. Perhaps their home weren't big, but they had more rooms than anyone would thought. Downstairs were a kitchen, dinner room and resting room in one, she recalled how she used to sit by the fireplace with her family.

Bifur would have a block of wood, carving something new. Bombur always had both his hands busy, mending the holes of worn clothings while chewing on his usual after-dinner-treat, it were usually cheese. Bofur either played on his flute melodies that lulled her to sleep or he would comb her hair, tending to it while he made a single braid before they all went to sleep.

Stairs of stone, carved into the mountain they resided, led upstairs and the corridor that offered small space, had only three rooms and the bathroom, of course. Mifur slept alone in one room, since she were the only woman in the household. Bofur usually shared room with Bombur and Bifur had slept alone in his own ever since the battle of Azanulbizar he had partaken in for many years ago and Bifur had prefered sleeping alone since then.

But as Mifur, already changed into her nightgown, crawled into her bed and pulled the covers over herself, she couldn't help to wish she wouldn't be alone with only memories and thoughts as company. Ignoring the winds howling outside, she shut her eyes tightly and imagined Bofur sitting by her side and played his flute until she would sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time, there's only one memory of the past. But I made it so long, so I thought perhaps this one would do good too and trust me, it was eventful.
> 
> For those who doesn't know or haven't guessed it yet, the text in bold and cursive is Khuzdul. So, basically Bifur does speak normally with Bofur and Bombur, just not in common language and lil' Mifur isn't old enough to understand everything, but she can tell when Bifur strikes on a bad mood.
> 
> The memory is also told through Bofur's eyes, since he remembers most of it and it wasn't his brightest moment either.
> 
> Sorak and Vidar is a couple of original characters, who resides in Ered Luin. 
> 
> Also, Bofur comes out a little paranoid, but understandable since Mifur can be a little rascal when she wants and it's common she escapes with Fili and Kili. 
> 
> Irak'nadad is Khuzdul and means "cousin". Took me a while to find it.
> 
> I want to thank everyone who had followed so far. This story has gotten three kudos, 61 hits and one bookmark, so I'm very happy and proud.
> 
> Keep in mind that some pairings won't come up just yet, so be patient. Also, I'm Swedish and not a native English-speaker and sometimes I make some errors, but I would be happy for a beta-tester as I don't know anyone in the fandom. 
> 
> See you all in chapter four. ;)


	4. Daring Jumps, Life Debts and Mizimelûh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mifur holds a special place for Fili, son of Dís, in her heart. She remembers how Fili once saved her life and how she managed to save his own in return. Both are aware of their relationship, but no one can know since she is a Broadbeam and he is a heir from the noble line of Durin.
> 
> However she could never predict what her fate would lead to.

**East Ered Luin, T.A 2882**   
  
_The Blue Mountains had always been a quite safe place, the perfect sanctunary for dwarves and the young generations felt no fear with the exception for the harsh winter storms,_   
  
_However it changed as the lightning stroke at the east side of Ered Luin, splitting it on two sides and with a deep hole between. It were a fortune and relief that none came to harm, as the dwarves were warned and could evacuate in time. Thunder storms were nothing to laugh at and for those who happened to live there before, they were eternally thankful for Thorin Oakenshield, who had practically saved them from a fatal fate._   
  
_There were nothing to be done regarding the churning ravine, so they named it Vile Cleft. Many dwarves and dwarrowdams had to warn their children to not play around the place as it were considering dangerous and their children were more rare than their womanfolk, so they rather not risk small lives._   
  
_Something a twenty year old Mifur ignored, especially today._   
  
_It were a fine morning, she walked around in all casuality and observed the Vile Cleft interested and curious. It were close to summer, the sky were blue and decorated with few, thick clouds and the fresh air just did her well. Mifur had been tired to sitting at their home, dealing with Bofur on his worst of moods._   
  
_The answer were he had his worst hangover yet, after a rough night out with some of his friends and it had been in the Mahal-forsaken hours of the night when Bifur opened the door after some knocks, revealing Bofur, drunker than two packs of mule along with Nori, who had the task to bring the miner to his home before he got lost to the pig pens instead._   
  
_Bifur, who were used of his younger cousin's idiotic tendencies, weren't merciful to a cranky, whining Bofur in the morning. He repeated Bofur couldn't put the blame at any other than himself and how much ale he insisted to consume. Bombur, always the kind dwarf he ever was, provided his brother a hearty breakfast out of goodwill._   
  
_The saucy pieces of meat were enough to the miner to make a mad dash to the bathroom and throw up. Their cousin just shrugged and told the family to let him be and it were better with the poison out than inside._   
  
_Mifur mused on her thoughts and were just about to leave when she heard a whistling tune. The dark-haired dwarrowdam turned around and spied Fili, who sat comfortably on the other side of Vile Cleft. His hands were busy, craving something of wood with one of the knives he always kept and prized._   
  
_"Shamukh, Mifur!" The blonde dwarf called merrily. Instead for the usual light brown clothes he usuall wore, Fili were dressed in a red tunic with golden embrodies with a black shirt underneath. Although, his boots with iron buckles and the dark grey pants haven't changed._   
  
_Mifur grinned, she were very pleased to see him. "Shamukh, Fili!" She yelled, her voice went as an echo down in the swallowing darkness of the cleft. "Ye grew some beard!"_   
  
_"Aye, I have! Kee has gone and bragged to every dwarf he met. He made Gimli a bit sour." Fili laughed and put away his knife and yet to be finished carving. He walked straight towards the ravine and stopped._   
  
_Both dwarves were facing each other, eye to eye and each on different side of the gap. Suddenly, they were reminded of both sides they belonged to and they have probably different fates, despite belong to the race of dwarves. Fili were a son of Durin, descended from the noble line of Longbeards and heir to the throne of Erebor, the Lonely Mountain after his maternal uncle Thorin II Oakenshield._   
  
_Mifur weren't of that sort of linage, a family of miners. Daughter of a Broadbeam father and a Firebeard mother. Her brothers and cousin were miners and toymakers, not a single drop of noble blood in their veins. They were of common folk, although very well-liked and friendly in return._   
  
_The miner daughter yelled in shock when Fili jumped right over the Vile Cleft to her side, sporting a smirk on his lips. Mifur stood there, petrified of what he had done. It was dangerous to jump over that hell's gap!_   
  
_But something thrilling grew inside her and won over her common sense._   
  
_"How 'bout a wee game, Mifur?" Fili asked with hands on his hips and looked proud over what he'd just done. "Let's have a test of bold courage! We keep jumpin' over the gap until one of us gives up."_   
  
_Mifur grinned. "And the winner gets?"_   
  
_"Bragging rights, of course. Loser also buys a treat from the markets!"_   
  
_Mifur barked a laughter while Fili still wore one arrogant grin. "Hah! Ye just made that up! But let's go for it!" She shook his hand and so the game began._   
  
_Two young dwarves challenging each other in a dangerous play, concerning their courages and invincibilities. They were young. They were laughing at weather or not regarding how clumsy their feet landed on the hard surface of the mountain ground. They felt powerful and unbreakable._   
  
_They were foolish young dwarves, most of all. Fili were at the end of his fifties and Mifur weren't far behind, considering she were older than Kili, but younger than the oldest of Dís sons. Both dwarves, who were almost past the stages of dwarven childhood, were intoxicated by how they were so cunning and so bold._   
  
_Fili were so sure of himself, knowing he would win this and also Mifur would be forced to admit he were to become one of the greatest dwarves in history, one of the few things they ever bickered about, and a treat from the market were also tempting._   
  
_But she were stubborn and headstrong. There were a fierce glow in her eyes, the sunlight made them seem golden hints in the green colors. Her dark brown hair flew in the air, alike his golden mane. It felt like flying when the two dwarves jumped across the cleft with no fear of falling. The hearts slammed against their chest violently, the blood of their veins pumped and they were over-powered by the adrenaline._   
  
_In fact, something were bound to go wrong. It were heading terribly wrong. Fili have no thought in his head of Mifur, a Broadbeam she was and temporary forgot what his mother told about the different dwarven clans, especially Broadbeams._   
  
_"Broadbeams is a good folk, really. One of the best miners we know and all that takes for them is a good pint of ale and some crude jokes, but they're loyal as ever. However while they're great miners, Broadbeams tends to be at the more clumsy side outside the dark dwellings of mines."_   
  
_Mifur bit her lower lip, headstrong and dead set on win this game and she lifted herself up towards the Vile Cleft, her boots stamped on a loose rock unaware when the dwarrowdam launched herself. The landing were less than fortune for her, as Mifur would've fallen if her hands didn't happened to grasp tightly on the edge._   
  
_Instantly, things didn't felt so funny and adventurous anymore. Fili, who first hadn't noticed what just happened, landed safely on the opposite part and turned around to see how his friend were faring. The smile turned into a frown concern and dread, Fili without any doubts leaped to the other side to save his friend._   
  
_Mifur made an attempt to climb up by herself, only she found herself losing grip as the surface her feet tried to climb weren't sturdy and slipped on the pebbles. A strong hand grasped tightly around her wrist, she looked to see Fili, who strained and grunted of the labor to pull her up. As soon she were in reach of the edge, the Durin gripped on the backside of her tunic and hauled rest of Mifur up at his side._   
  
_The two dwarves lied and panted for a moment or two, catching their breaths. Mifur then stared at Fili, as if he could've been a god himself. The maler dwarf gave a weak grin, too worn out to even get on his feet._   
  
_"Ye saved my life!" She gasped and in less than seconds, the dwarrowdam embraced him for the first time. They had never did that before, since they were't related at all. But this were a life debt, a Durin had rescued the life of a Broadbeam and a female to top the cake._   
  
_Fili, who did not mind the sudden affection, grinned and wrapped his own arms around her. "Of course, I couldn't let you die. Uncle would have my head and yer cousin too."_   
  
_Mifur pulled away, staring at the blonde. "So, who won?"_   
  
_"No idea. But let's do this another time." Fili replied and were able to rise up. Mifur also stood up, although slightly unstable on her legs and Fili turned towards the edge, preparing to return where he came from._   
  
_The golden-haired Durin flashed a bright, toothy grin. "See ya soon, Mifur! After this, we've gotten a bond!" He called back and skipped over the gap with ease, satisfied of the event and none of them were strangely enough even disappointed that no one won._   
  
_Two children of Mahal went towards their homes and even if they were on different sides of a gap, they knew now that it were impossible to break the bond they had forged._

* * *

 

She walked around, obviously and dreadfully bored. Mifur rarely complained over her life, but she had enough of remember things and almost talking to herself because she actually missed Bofur's perverse jokes.

"Mahal grant me strength..." She muttered.

The knocking on the door that followed her words, however, were unexpected. Mifur sighed and opened the door, only to reveal the autumn cold air and Gimli. He better not come and try challenging her, Mifur thought and let him in. It were late morning anyways and she wanted to know what he wanted.

"Shamukh!" Gimli greeted and walked in as if he owned the place. He had grown a good beard since last she saw him and that was the night before Fili and Kili's departure. Mifur normally tolerated Gimli, but she were strangely enough in a foul mood today.

She narrowed her eyes. "What are ye doing here?" Mifur demanded to know, all politeness and manners were usually gone through the window when it came to her close friends. Except for Oir, perhaps. He were always soft and kind, so she showed good manners to him. But not among either Fili, Kili or Gimli.

The younger dwarf shrugged. "Can't see my scunnered frien' ?" He replied with another question and settled down on a chair, with feet on the table. It was lucky Mifur were far too used of his manner or she would kicked him outside to the pigs.

She grumbled and went to gather some cheese and ale. "Got nothin' better to do than pesterin' me?"

"Nay." Gimli snorted and chugged down his pint as soon she placed it on the table. When he didn't drank, he ate cheese instead. Mifur knew she would expect some farting from him later and were disgruntled by it. She had enough of both Bofur and Bombur's farting habits.

Mifur rolled her eyes and sat down to have a simple snack with Gimli, son of Glóin who were one of the dwarves in the Company of Thorin Oakenshield. On the very same quest as their three, remaining friends Fili, Kili and Ori.

The red-haired dwarf poured another round of ale. "What got yer whiskers in a twist?" He asked and helped himself for some more cheese. 

"Nothin'. I'm fine."

"Horseshit."

Mifur stared at Gimli with her jaw open. Yes, he were usually blunt and straight to the point, but she didn't thought he had noticed something changed. All he had done in the last six months was to grumbling, complaining loudly, protesting to everything, drinking and training harder at the grounds with his battle axe. Meanwhile, she had just been isolated alone with only memories and silence.

Yet Gimli continued. "Haven't seen ye at the groun's in ages. Master Dwalin woul' be sorely disappointed!"

"Nay, he's probably fightin' more than enough for a lifetime."

Gimli chortled. "Still wanted t' join. Fili and Kili bragged fer sure"

She resisted to roll her eyes in annoyance. "Since when doesn't those two brag? They probably drives ever'one mad now."

"Aye, tha's true enough!"

The two dwarves sat there and talking, as if they had been two very good friends and havn't seen each other in ages. Such things happens when someone becomes isolated and Gimli, son of Glóin, promised himself to never let his friend alone again if he couldn't help it. There were a good deal memories they had together with the two Durin boys and Ori. They had been on much mischiefs and shenanigans, from pranking Mister Dwalin and stealing pies in the men villages to drunk late nights at the taverns.

Mifur, while talking memories and good times with Gimli, thought of something in her head and decided to tell Gimli of something he certainly never had heard of before. Well, it wasn't that long ago actually. But it were a secret between herself and Fili, that one happening that opened their eyes and made them realize they simply couldn't live well without each others.

"Wanna hear some secret, Gimli?"

The son of Glóin grinned and refilled another pint of ale. "Tell away! My lips are sealed and shut, as ye know!"

"Well, it began some time ago..."

* * *

 

**Forlond Woods, T.A 2899**   
  
_The next time she stumbled on Fili were in the woods. It were one cold autumn day, the fog were thick in several parts of the vast forests and the river were cold. Leaves on the trees had turned into more gloomy colors of orange, red and brown and the pine trees seemed more grey than green._   
  
_Mifur, who just turned 37 and had reached the age of adolescence, ran around in the woods. In less than a month the Durin's Day would arrive and the dwarves of the Blue Mountains would celebrate another New Year. This year had been good for them, as she happily ran around in warm clothes._   
  
_Bofur, who had labored hard in the mines, had danced in pure joy when they were able to buy warmer clothes for them. As the colder weather were drawing closer, Bifur had almost feared that the incoming winter would be harsh for them. Now, Mifur were clothed in a tunic of dark green fabric with black embrodies. They were simple, but she loved it. The grey shirt of wool underneath were keeping her warm and black pants of leather were resistant against cold and rain. The brown boots, trimmed with grey wolf fur, were far more sturdy with her clumsy feet ever present. On top of all, a single shawl rested on her shoulders._   
  
_"In a hurry, minerdaughter?"_   
  
_She quickly turned to see a certain blonde dwarf sitting on the branch of a pine tree. Fili had a habit to call her "minerdaughter" to the sake of fun. Of course, she didn't mind at the joke pointing out her position as daughter of miner dwarves. In return, she called him "Son of Durin"._   
  
_Mifur snorted. "Not so hurry as you." She threw back and crossed her arms, trying to look independant and imitading. It were hard since Fili sat comfortably up in a pine branch and she stood on some grey stone, covered of green moss._   
  
_He didn't looked quite bad himself. Fili seemed to decided his favorite color were red, as his tunic were and it were trimmed with light grey fur. It were just a darker shade of red with golden embrodies and beneath a black shirt of probably wool. Fili had gotten new pants as well, dark brown leather and the boots were trimmed with light brown fur._   
  
_"See my new beard, Mifur? I grew some more and I'm gonna braid it soon enough when we reach the age of maturity!" He made a gesture and spread his arms for emphasis. It were a wonder he haven't fallen off yet._   
  
_She must laugh. "We don't get of age until we reach a hundred years! Ever'one knows that."_   
  
_Fili grinned and howled like a wolf as answer. Sometimes he weren't really sane, but they liked to jest in this age. They were not dwarflings anymore, but not yet adults by dwarven standard._   
  
_They didn't noticed how thick the sneaking fog had gotten and Mifur looked around the surroundings, frowning. Fili howled some more, but now she ignored it. The clouds were grey with spots of white up in the sky, it were a slight shadows in the forests and it almost seemed as if the fog had a sound._   
  
_Like small, whispering voices who sang. It was so tempting to follow, to sing along. Why did it felt as if the voices tried to lure them to come, like innocent rabbits as bait._   
  
_"Fili, I think we shou-" She turned to look at Fili...who weren't up in the pine tree. She tried to look after the blonde Durin, but where were he? He never left without announcing it. Then, her green eyes spied the male._   
  
_He ran towards the dark woods, Mifur barely made out his red tunic and shot off as if there were fire on her heels. "Fili!" She yelled, trying to get his attention. But he did not answer._   
  
_Mifur ran, the mist seemed to gather around and she couldn't make out where any paths were anymore. She just followed the blonde dwarf, wherever he left to._   
  
_"Fili, wait! Come back!" Her voice hollered by all might, but it seemed unreachable. "FILI!" She practically shrieked with her throat, thick and vibrating with her heart beating against her chest._   
  
_The voices sounded stronger for some reason. They chanted magically and then, she began to understand what was happening. Spirits from the underworld, she had heard tales from Bifur about evil phantoms and glowing wisps whose lured children, no matter the race of Middle Earth, to their lair. Once taken to the hellish underworlds, they were prisoner forever and never to return._   
  
_Fili had stopped and were on his knees, his hands digging on the ground and the mists seemed rising from beneath the earth. Mifur ran towards him and threw herself at Fili, determined to stop him. The lights that were wisps danced in the fog around them and she grasped her fingers around Fili's wrists, ignoring how dirty his hands became and attempted to wrestle him down until he gathered his sense._   
  
_She yelled at him. "Fili, stop! You'll get lured by demons!" The songs rang louder in her ears, Mifur fought against the seductions and it were hard, as Fili tried to pull away from her tight grasps._   
  
_"Let me go!" The blonde Durin snapped fiercly, he weren't himself any longer. The sounds alike drums in deep, fair voices calling on him to follow filled his mind. Somewhere far away he could hear a faint voice that belonged to Mifur._   
  
_Mifur didn't wanted to give up. "Fight, Fili! You can! **Du Bekâr**!" Her teeth bit her lower lip, drawing fresh blood, she were desperate and if they continued like this, she'll get pulled along with a possessed Fili. "Don't listen to them, Fili!"_   
  
_Then something snapped. **"Shazara!"** Fili roared and shook his head, squeezing his eyes tight. Then, he went still and Mifur stopped moving as well. Did something changed? She did not know._   
  
_It was quiet, the chants, songs and drums were distant and soon, it had faded from their skulls and the minds got cleared, as much the fog began to pass away. Mifur dared to open her eyes and saw a pair of blue eyes staring back at her, they were confused. Both of them sat in some clearing of the woods, the ground were mirelands and there were still tiny, faint mists rising from the earth or was it just their imagination?_   
  
_Before any of them could've asked what happened, a much older voice snapped above their heads._   
  
_"What in Durin's name are you two doing?!"_   
  
_Fili were the first one to look and behold, there stood his uncle. Thorin Oakenshield and he weren't happy. Not at all! The blonde Durin tried to smile, but it failed at the sight of his uncle's thundering expression._   
  
_On the other side, Mifur felt cold shivers down her spine and dared to look at the leader of Durin's folk. If she never had a reason to become afraid of her friends' uncle, then she certainly did now. It was the dreadful emotion that he did not like her one bit. No matter how good friend she were with his sister-sons._   
  
_None of them were able to answer, as they got company. It was Mister Dwalin, who had hurried to Thorin's side. "Found the lil' ones, aye?"¨_   
  
_Fili opened his mouth to protest he weren't a "lil' one" anymore, but the glare his uncle sent him kept him at bay._   
  
_"Do you have any idea how bad that could've gone?!" He snarled angered. "Foul creatures isn't to jest with, especially not from the underworlds."_   
  
_Dwalin nodded in agreement. "Aye, coul' gone bad. Tricky will o' wisps." He spoke something in Khuzdul, which must been far more advanced for the younger dwarves, and Thorin nodded._   
  
_"Let's leave this foul place."_   
  
_The now four dwarves left the misty clearings and ventured on the road back to the Blue Mountains with Thorin Oakenshield who led the way and Dwalin, who carried on two slayed wild boars, walked behind him. Fili walked by Mifur's side, wearing a kind smile and when none of the elder dwarves were paying attention, his hands reached towards hers._   
  
_The fond they had forced since they were thirty had now thicken, perhaps stronger than mithril itself now. Mifur didn't protested against her hand were held by a warm hand, that belonged to a Durin. It were something about Fili she felt, but she didn't knew yet if the feelings were for positive or negative outcome._   
  
_Her answer came itself when Fili said his goodbyes just before they split up. Dwalin were escorting her home while Thorin would leave with Fili to their home. The blonde dwarf had pretended to say a long goodbye and sneakily reached to her ear, his voice whispered a word she would never forget._   
  
_**"Mizimelûh."** _   
  
_My jewel of all jewels._   
  
_Fili was her One and he had told her now, she were his One._

* * *

 

"Wait, hold yer horses!" Gimli exclaimed and almost dropped his tankard of ale. "Ye mean that ye and...FILI?!"

Mifur grumbled. "Ye doesn't need to make it worse. I am not ashamed on bit."

He looked like he were soon to explode of frustration. "Not that!" snapped Gimli, he were no long sitting on a chair and stood on the floor. "He's yer One! Ye don't understan' what this means. He's a Durin!"

"Thanks, I understood that!"

It were quiet for a while. The secret were now out and as long Gimli kept his mouth shut about this, she didn't had anything to fear. Except for Thorin Oakenshield. He were someone to fear, alright.

It only took some silent mintues before Gimli spoke up again. "Yer daft. Fili is a Durin and ye're a Broadbeam, a miner's lass! It's trouble!"

"I know that already, Gimli. But what can we do? He's my One and Fili had said I'm his One. We can't live without each other."

He pondered over that for a moment, sitting down in his chair once again. "What if he dies? The quest is suicidal."

"Then I shall die too, I s'ppose. No matter if I want or not."

Dying was one thing, but dying for the sake of lost love were something serious to the Dwarves of Middle Earth. It weren't exactly suicide, it were the soul itself that decided to die than continue living without their only true love, because dwarves does love fiercly and with passion. Therefore, they only loved once in their lives.

As it appeared, the Fates had brought together Fili and Mifur. A son of Durin and a miner's daughter. 

Mahal help them now, Gimli thought later on when he said his goodbyes to his childhood friend and wandered on the streets of Ered Luin. He did not go home yet, because it was not his style to return with troubling thoughts on his mind. 

Also his mother would pry information from him and he had vowed to not expose the secret.

Perhaps he should seek advice from Lady Dís? If he were right, then the mother of Fili and Kili might already know what was up. It was just that she had a habit to keep her elder brother in the dark regarding some secrets.

Gimli, the son of Glóin, decided for a detour and headed to the residence of Lady Dís of Durin's Line.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, now the truth's out! 8D Wonder how it will go now? Fili and Mifur. Ah, young love...
> 
> I do hope I got Gimli right in character. 
> 
> Oh, before I'm heading to bed and uploading this chapter. I'm still searching and needing someone who's a beta-tester and both shipper/writer of bagginshield.
> 
> I'm still open for other ships. Just send me a message in my inbox.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I really couldn't resist writing this. I was very curious of all the years in Ered Luin after Azanulbizar and decided to write some think of chronicle about the childhoods of Fili, Kili, Ori and of course, Gimli.
> 
> I have added some additional characters, because their generations needs some more dwarflings. But this story is also mainly focused on what Bofur, Bombur and Bifur left behind in the Blue Mountains. To be honest, it have a lot to do with our charming Fili of Durin's line. ;)
> 
> So yeah, now we hit this off and please, be considerate with comments. I love good comments and some critic too, as I'm new on this area. But no flamers or haters, thank you.
> 
> If you don't like this story, then so it'll be. If you like and want me to continue, then put it in your feedback.
> 
> ~ Lunan95
> 
> PS. "Namadith" is Khuzdul and translates into "little sister".


End file.
